


International Policing

by Petra



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Canadian Shack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had got over looking at 1973's cars and having them seem like antiques after the first month or so, but the snowmobiles still seemed awkward, not sleek enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	International Policing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Giglet for nudging me to write it.

"Oh, Christ, what now?" Sam said, looking out the tiny window. It was frosting over as he looked out it, feathers of ice climbing up the inside as his breath froze onto the glass.

"It's not bloody snowing again, is it?" Gene asked. He was stoking the fire, which he'd proved remarkably good at, though he swore up and down he'd not been an arson in his youth.

"Of course it is," Sam said. "I don't think it's ever going to stop snowing."

Annie sighed, gustier than the wind outside. "At least if we're here, we're not chasing around the tundra or whatever, trying to catch that Simmons bloke."

"It's your fault, anyway," Gene said to Sam. "You can stick your international policing outreach up your arse." He'd been saying things like that since it started snowing too hard for the snowmobiles. Sam had got over looking at 1973's cars and having them seem like antiques after the first month or so, but the snowmobiles still seemed awkward, not sleek enough.

"I can think of better things to do with a few of those Mounties," Annie said, fishing for anything better than more sulking from the other two.

Sam grinned at her. "So it's true what they say about a bloke in a uniform, is it?"

"Some of them." Annie reached toward the fire, wiggling her fingers.

"I'd rather have a bird in one." Gene waggled his eyebrows at her, obvious and awful enough that Sam groaned.

"The last time you tried that we had to get it dry-cleaned. I don't think there's a cleaners in five hundred miles as could handle that sort of a job for you."

"And I've not packed one," Annie said, and looked out the frosty window. "Nor half enough warm clothes for another day of this." She looked Gene over. "You'll have to lend me your jumper."

"Not even for you, love."

Sam kissed Annie lightly. "You know, if you're getting cold enough, it could be hypothermia. You don't treat that by bundling up, though."

"I don't know." She rubbed her hands together and blew on them, not quite hiding the smile in her eyes. "Are you just trying to get me out of my clothes, Detective Tyler?"

"Of course not." Sam knew he wasn't half as good at injured innocence as Annie was, but at least he could manage a touch more subtlety than Gene. "If we're going to keep you warm till your Mounties get back with their uniforms, we'd all three of us better take our kits off."

"If you're sure," Annie said, smiling.

Gene snorted, though he was already fluffing up one of the thin pillows. They'd zipped their sleeping bags together in a mass the first night. "You'd come up with a reason to strip off if we were chasing a thief across the equator."

Sam shrugged. "And you'd not argue."

"Do I look like an idiot? Shut up," Gene said, and kissed Sam to keep him from answering.


End file.
